Right here waiting
by hindy1
Summary: Although the ending is the same as Season 2 with Denny dying its a twist on the what happens after. Eventually a McStizzie hook up. Something I am hoping they will give us on the show.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the prom and for some reason Mark had decided that he too would like to share in the festivities. He was standing at the entrance of the hospital when Izzie walked in. He was taken back by her beauty and thought it wise to inform her that she looked stunning in her pink Cinderella outfit. Izzie turned to Mark, thanked him for his compliment, shook her head and muttered "you are so McSteamy" then proceeded to walk in. She had promised Denny that she would see him at 7.00pm, but she couldn't decide what to wear – in fact it took her seven goes until she felt ready to walk out the door.

Mark couldn't help but follow Izzie as he had no idea why she was rushing through the corridors. He got into the elevator with her and Izzie turned and asked if he was stalking her and if so to please stop. "Dr Sloan, I am in no mood to play games at the moment. My fiancé is waiting for me upstairs and I am already 45 minutes late." Mark paused for a moment and said "Fiancé….right so you're the intern that happened to get engaged to the patient who received the hear transplant."…. "Yes I am" replied Izzie "and for your information I am seriously ecstatic." As the doors opened Izzie ran out and tried to get to Denny's room as fast as she could.

As she approached Olivia was sitting on the floor outside Denny's room, Izzie thought this was strange – but then again Olivia was a strange one. She turned and walked into Denny's room and she found him asleep. As she moved closer she knew there was something wrong. After staring for what seemed to be an eternity, she moved closer and touched his face. He was cold. She turned and ran back outside and yelled at Olivia, "when, when did this happen?" Olivia was speechless. Mark who was standing at the end of the corridor approached and asked what was going on. Izzie just looked at him and the tears started to roll down her face. Without an answer Mark walked in the room and found Denny lying there, there was nothing he could do. As he stood there Izzie walked in, brushed past his arm and lay next to Denny on the bed.

Mark just watched, he had no idea what to say. He just watched Izzie helplessly. He wanted to go over and take her in his arms and get her out of the room but he was afraid that that would hurt her even more. He took a few paces back and leaned on the door, when he heard footsteps coming up the corridor. There was Meredith, George, Alex, Christina and Callie. Meredith approached Mark, "Is it true? Is Denny really gone?" Mark looked at Meredith and just nodded. As he started to walk across towards Izzie, Alex moved forward and said "I'll go" Mark looked at him and said "No, I'll do it. She will hate the person that will try and take her away…she already doesn't like me so I'll do it". Meredith and Cristina looked at each other, stunned that Mark actually had feelings. "Wow…McSteamy does have a heart" whispered Meredith. Cristina looked at her and replied "You think? I don't know. Seems he may be thinking that some comfort sex may come his way". George heard that and turned to Cristina and said "Not now, she needs us and all you can think about is what McSteamy's agenda is… save it he is at least trying to comfort Izzie and she needs us more than ever."

Mark slowly walked towards Izzie who was lying next to Denny with tears streaming from her face. "Isobel" he said. "Its time to let go". Izzie looked up and said "Let go, how can I. we just found eachother, he proposed to me …how can I walk away from that. I am not ready to let go…I can't let go". Izzie's words penetrated through Marks' so-called coldness, and at that point tears began to gather in Mark's eyes. Outside Derek, Addison, Miranda and the Chief had made their way up from the prom and were just looking on. Mark whispered "Izzie, I know that you are hurting, I know you don't want to let go but you have to. Come with me and let Denny sleep. He has been through a lot and I'm sure that he is looking down at you right now saying that he wants you to let go." Izzie turned and looked at Mark and at this point Mark picked her up and she didn't resist. He took her over to the couch, holding her tight while she let all her emotions take over.

Addison looked at Derek, amazed at how Mark handled such a delicate situation. While Izzie was in his arms, her arms wrapped around him and crying profusely, the Chief ordered that Denny be removed from the room. As they began to wheel him out Izzie put her head up and said "Goodbye Denny, now I am all on my own." At this Mark turned her head towards him and said "Isobel, you are not alone. I am here for you. I want to be here for you." Izzie looked at Mark and placed her head on his shoulders and said "Please take me home." Mark got up still holding onto Izzie and made his way out of the room.

They all just stood there looking at them both as they made their way to the elevator. As the doors closed Meredith turned to George, Alex and Cristina and said "we need to go and be with her…she needs us more than ever." As the group of interns walked away, Miranda turned to the Chief and said "This is not good."

As Mark drove Izzie home he tried to tell her how sorry he was but all she could say was "he didn't try….he didn't try….he didn't try because he didn't want to be with me". As Mark pulled into the driveway he turned and said "Isobel he did try, the look on his face showed that. I'm sure he loved you but you have to see it from his perspective. He was weak and tired, he held on as much as he could but he was hurting….he would never want to leave you." She turned to him and yelled "but he did, he did leave me. What would you know about anything….you sleep with anything that walks…you have no idea what we had so just stop, stop talking to me." With that she opened the car door and ran into the house. She slammed the door behind her and leaned on it. The tears were non-stop and with that she slid down the door and lay on the floor.

Standing outside Mark could hear her. He came up to the door and crouched in front of it. "Isobel, please I know you are angry with me but let me in. I just want to show you that you are not alone. Please open the door." He could hear her get to her feet and walk away from the door. "Please leave me alone" she yelled. "I just want to be by myself….please respect that." He could hear her walking up the stairs, as he turned to walk to his car Meredith, Cristina, George and Alex drove up. Meredith got out of the car and walked towards him. "Where is she?" Mark, now leaning against his car said "Inside. She yelled and screamed out me which is ok, but she's locked the door. She won't let me in but I think you guys shouldn't leave her alone. She is in no state to be alone." Meredith nodded. With this Mark got in his car, wiping away the tears and the hurt and said to Meredith "I'll be back in the morning to check on things". As Cristina approached she asked "Why do you care? You didn't know Denny and you barely know Izzie. Why do you care?" He turned to Cristina and said "I just do. I am not the heartless bastard that people say I am. Just look after her, she needs you all to rally behind her even if she claims she doesn't". With that Mark drove off, and the four interns looked at eachother, each thinking to themselves what do we do, and how do we do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was true to his word and came to see how Izzie was the following morning. He knocked on the door and fidgeted until George opened the door. Mark walked in and George said "She's upstairs. We stayed with her all night but she won't say a word. I know that we haven't talked much…ah well that's an understatement, but maybe you can talk to her…..I can't believe I just said that, I am her best friend and she won't talk to me." Mark looked at him and saw the concern written all over his face "I will try" he said "but I am not making any promises" George just smiled and led him up the stairs.

Mark knocked on the door and didn't wait for a 'come in'; as he walked in he saw that Izzie was still wearing the pink dress from last night. He walked towards her and sat on the bed "Hi Isobel" She looked up at him and said "I am sorry I locked you out but I just had nothing to say". Mark placed his hand on her shoulder and said "its okay don't even think about it, there is nothing to apologise for". He sat with her for what seemed to be an eternity, but he knew that she needed to get up and take a shower. "Isobel, I think you need to stand up and get out of that dress. That was yesterday and today is a new day". Izzie looked at him and said "how can I do that? Are you saying I need to forget about yesterday and start all over again?" "No" Mark said. "You will never forget, but you are alive Isobel and you have a lot to live for. Let's just take it one day at a time." Deep down Izzie knew he was right, but she couldn't, not just yet. Mark was now lying next to Izzie at looking at her looking at him. Izzie put her hands on marks hand and said "shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Mark smiled and said "I am exactly where I need to be." With that Izzie got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. She turned to Mark and said "wait for me….but this may take awhile." Mark replied that she could take as long as she wanted and he would be there when she came out.

As Izzie headed to the bathroom Mark made his way down the stairs. Meredith waled up to him and asked on Izzie. "She's okay." He said. "She has gone in for a shower….just give her sometime she will come down when she is ready." Meredith was impressed by Mark and said "thank you for coming….I don't know what you said to her but she responded". Mark smiled and said "Well sometimes I say the right thing, and this happened to be one of those sometimes." At this the phone rang and Alex answered, it was Bailey saying that they needed to come in and speak to the Chief. Alex said "All of us…Izzie too? … Okay". As Alex put the phone down he turned to Meredith, Cristina, George and Mark and said "Bailey wants us to come in … and before you ask she wants us to bring Izzie with us". Mark shook his head and said "You can't take her in and I don't care what Bailey says…She is in no state to walk through those hospital doors". The interns were amazed at Mark's reaction. "You all go ahead I will stay with her". Meredith asked if he was sure, before he could reply Izzie yelled from upstairs "Mark, are you there? Mark?" At this Mark ran up the stairs and the interns heard a door close.

Alex looked at the others and said "we have to go otherwise Bailey will make our lives a living hell". Cristina agreed and the interns walked out of the house on route to the place where only a few hours ago they stood helpless.

As the weeks past Mark's routine remained the same. He would get there in the morning, stay until Izzie fell asleep and leave, and come back in the morning. However one morning Mark didn't come. George turned to Meredith and said "deep down I knew he would get bored…but how will Izzie deal with the double loss." Meredith looked at George and said "Seriously George, Mark doesn't mean that much to Izzie. He was a good shoulder to cry on but that's it…she'll get over it". Meredith didn't realise that Izzie was standing at the kitchen door and had overheard the whole conversation. "Everyone I care about leaves me…Denny, and yes Mark who is next you too?" In saying that Izzie turned away and ran up the stairs. George and Meredith had no idea what to say. They picked up their gear and walked out of the house. As Meredith went to shut the door, Izzie pushed it open again. "I am coming with you…I need to speak to the Chief and Bailey." "Please Izzie" said Meredith "You can't quit…just give yourself sometime". "Who said anything about quitting? I want to be a surgeon, I want to go back to work, and I want….." Izzie paused, took a deep breath and said "I want to prove that I am not worthless and not to be abandoned". With that George and Meredith smiled and they were on their way.

As they parked the car, Meredith notices Mark's car but didn't say a word to the others. As they walked towards the doors, Izzie stopped "You can do this Iz" said George. "We are with you all the way" said Meredith. Izzie could feel the tears rolling down her face and as he took a few more steps she saw Mark standing at the doors. Izzie yelled out "Why are you here? Why didn't you come to see me this morning?" Mark walked towards her and said "I had to do something very important this morning." "More important that me" Izzie replied. Marked walked towards her and took her hand and said "Nothing is more important than you…and that's why I did it." "Did what?" said Meredith. Marked looked at her and said "Talked the Chief into giving me a job so I can stay. I am not going back to New York. I am going to stay here ion Seattle." With that Izzie wrapped her arms around Mark and cried. "Now Isobel, there is something you need to do." She pulled back and looked at Mark "what would that be?" Mark smiled and said "Come inside, and go to the Chiefs office and tell him you are back." Izzie started to laugh and said "That is exactly what I am here for."


	3. Chapter 3

Izzie was back at Seattle Grace, eventhough she knew that coming back and walking through the corridors would remind her of Denny, but she had to focus on what lay ahead rather than what lay behind her. Her discussion with the Chief went as expected. He was glad to see her back, but her coming back didn't mean that all was forgotten: she had to prove herself, regain the trust of the Chief, her resident, but more importantly the patients. "You will not be in a room with a patient on your own; there will always be another intern or resident with you. Add to this that you are not allowed to treat a patient – the bottom line Steven's mo privileges". Izzie turned to the Chief and responded "I know what I did and I take full responsibility for it… I am here to prove that I love my job and I am committed to being a surgeon. It won't be easy but I know that I can do it. I will follow all the rules of my probation – but what I won't do is lose my compassion as a doctor. That is who I am and I am not changing that" The Chief smiled at her honesty and her determination and said "I never questioned your commitment Stevens, and I agree that as doctors we need to be compassionate: but we have to accept our mistakes and learn from them inorder to be better doctors – and this just happens to be your time, so go out and do that Stevens". Izzie thanked the Chief and made her way to the locker room. As she walked down the corridor she saw Mark and walked towards him. "I did it" she said. "I spoke to the Chief and I am back." She expected Mark to be more receptive but all he said was "Well that's good" and turned and walked away.

Izzie stood there for a moment and could not understand Mark's tone or his words. She thought he would be ecstatic but in fact it seemed he had changed his views from only an hour ago. Izzie walked into the locker room and sat on the bench opposite her locker looking at the picture of her and Denny. She took the picture down and started to think about the 'what if'. Denny was going to be her future, her everything but he was no longer there. As she started to question what she was doing in the same hospital where his life was cut short, Bailey walked in and said "Stevens, you have been sitting there for 10 minutes, get changed so the rest of us can start our rounds." With that Izzie jumped up and did exactly as Bailey ordered.

When she walked out Meredith, George, Cristina and Alex smiled and welcomed her back. Bailey looked on and said "Please, I can't deal with a group hug, so can we all get back to treating our patients". With that Cristina said "I'm with you, I hate group hugs, and in fact I am not into the hug thing at all." Bailey looked at her and replied "Thank you for sharing that with us Yang." As the interns followed Bailey in the corridor she turned to Izzie and said "No patients for you…not until I know that you are ready to be left alone with them." "I know" Izzie said. "The Chief was very clear on that point and I will do whatever it takes to regain my credibility." Bailey looked straight at her and just muttered an "Uh huh". As she was getting ready to address the other interns and align them with an attending, Mark appeared and asked Bailey for an intern. She asked if the case involved surgery and with a raised eyebrow he said "No …. Why would I want an intern for a surgery case?" Bailey was about to respond but Alex beat her to it saying "Maybe because this is a teaching hospital and you have to teach." Marked smirked at Alex's response, while Bailey said "Karev, shut it: unless you want to join Stevens in the look and no touch department." Alex shook his head and with that Mark asked Miranda for Izzie and she responded "Be my guest."

Initially Izzie just stood there watching Mark walk up the corridor. When he noticed she wasn't following him he turned and said "Coming? Or do you want to stand their all day?" Izzie put her hands in her pockets and with her head down walked towards him, while the others looked at eachother wondering what had gotten into McSteamy. As Izzie made her way towards him he looked at her and said "Isobel I am sorry but today well, I just don't have time for anyone. I started well and then I walked into Room 212 and my usual cheery self just disappeared." Izzie looked at Mark and couldn't help herself, "What your seduction techniques failing you Dr Sloane?" Mark was taken back a little. "You know what Stevens, if that's your way of saying that's okay apology accepted….you can take it back to Bailey because I d am sick of dealing with of the attitudes of interns". Izzie didnt expect Mark's abruptness and apologised. As they walked towards Room 212 Izzie thought that this was the first argument she had with Mark since Denny's death…and that's when it hit her. Maybe Denny didn't like Mark and this was his way of keeping Izzie from liking him: Maybe he didn't appreciate the fact that she was trying to move on. With that Izzie yelled at Mark "I can't do this. I can't walk around this place and be fine. Something is holding me back, holding us back: maybe it's better if I leave." She turned and began running towards the front doors until Mark intercepted her run and dragged her into a supply closet. 'What the hell has gotten into you, and what are you talking about?" he exclaimed. "You don't understand" sobbed Izzie. "He is all around me. Watching my every move, judging what I am doing. How can I be here when he is still here?" With that Izzie slid to the floor, slid her knees up against her chest, and with her hands holding her head went into a fit of uncontrollable tears. Mark thought that somehow she could pull through this, but maybe he was wrong. He sat next to her and pulled her close to him. Initially she resisted, but then gave in. He tried to calm her down but she had worked herself into such a state, that the only thing he could do was hold her.

After a few moments, she began to regain her composure. She wiped away her tears and Mark said "I am sorry for being such an ass to you today, of all days I needed to be there for you and I wasn't. When I said to you this morning you were the most important thing I should have acted on that. I let you down and I am sorry". Izzie looked up and said "Its okay. I should have been more realistic on my first day back. I tried to convince myself that I was fine, but deep down I am not fine". With that Mark took Izzie's face in his hands and leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Didn't I tell you that I am here for you? I want to be here for you so no matter how you are feeling I want you to make me a promise." Izzie looked at him and said "What?" "I want you to be honest with me ... If you are sad tell me: If you are in pain tell me. I don't want you to play the I am fine card on me – unless you really are." With that Izzie looked up and Mark smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. "I promise Mark, I will tell you" said Izzie.

The two of them had been sitting in the supply closet for over an hour, and were interrupted with Mark's pager. He looked down on it and it was a message from the patient in Room 212. 'Isobel I need to get up and get to work, but if you aren't up to it yet take your time" Izzie replied that she was up to it: and with that Mark got up and held his hand out to Izzie, "coming?" As she gave him her hand she replied "definitely" as she rose she leaned into Mark and couldn't help herself: she planted another kiss on his lips, one that was a lot more intense than the previous one. As they separated Izzie said "That's for good luck" as Mark smiled at her she gave him another. This one had consumed them both to the point that Izzie moaned when she felt Mark's had under her shirt sliding up and down her back. As they separated the second time Mark asked what that one was for? Izzie smiled and said, "That's for you, being you." They both smiled and walked out of the supply closet. As Mark shut the door, Bailey turned up looked at the two of them and muttered "So that's why you wanted Stevens? The non-surgical case was in the supply closet?" Mark raised an eyebrow and said "Dr Bailey …. In fact you are right. The patient in the supply room has now been attended too and we are off to help whoever else needs my expertise". As Mark and Izzie walked away they couldn't help but laugh at Mark's comeback. Bailey just stood there hands on hips and whispered under her breath "There goes another intern with another attending. What has Seattle Grace come too?" As she followed Mark and Izzie up the corridor she noticed Mark slip his hand into Izzie's and all she could do was smile and shake her head.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three months since Izzie had returned to work, and although she had her ups and downs, knowing Mark was there to protect her was enough to put a smile on her face. As she strolled through the doors of Seattle Grace she had a feeling that today would be a special day, and she sensed that a surprise was install for her. As she changed and got ready for rounds Bailey approached her and said "Stevens, the Chief wants to see you." Izzie asked "Why Dr Bailey?" Bailey looked at her and replied "I don't know. He just told me to tell you that he wants to see you". Izzie stood there until Bailey raised her voice and said "Now, go now". With that Izzie ran out of the locker rooms headed for the Chiefs office. As she was waiting for the elevator she felt Mark's hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around but placed her hand on his saying "Good morning Dr Sloane. "Good morning Isobel and how are we feeling?" Mark asked. Izzie slightly hesitated and said "Seriously, I am nervous." With that Mark walk from behind her to stand in front of her. She noted a concerned look on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. Mark answered "Why are you nervous? Is something wrong?" Izzie smiled took his hand in hers and replied "Remember that promise I made you in the supply closet about telling you how I feel? Well I am honestly nervous because the Chief has asked to see me and I don't know why." To that Mark pulled his hands away from Izzie's and placed them on her shoulders. "I am coming with you." "No" Izzie replied. "This could be a good thing. If you come with me it's a bigger deal and I don't want that." Mark then took his hands off her shoulders and held her face. "I am coming in with you. If the Chief says anything I will just say you are my intern for the day and that I wish to be present during the discussion". Izzie thanked him and said "Elevators' here lets go."

Mark knocked on the Chiefs door and they both went in. The Chief looked up and said "Dr Sloane get out. I want to talk to Stevens alone." Mark tried to respond but the Chief said "Save it …you can wait outside this wont take long." Mark squeezed Izzie's arm on the way out and whispered "Good luck." As he walked out the door the Chief asked Izzie to sit down. Mark couldn't sit still and started to pace up and down the corridor outside the Chief office. Addison, Derek and Burke were walking in his direction. When they got closer Burke said "Hello Dr Sloane" but Mark didn't answer and just kept pacing. The three of them stopped and when they started to notice that Mark was in fact in his own world they were a little taken back. Addison walked towards Mark and stood in his way, but when he got close to her he looked at her and walked around her.

The three doctors were startled at Mark's behaviour, and at this point Izzie came running past all four of them. Before any of them could say anything Mark raced off after Izzie. He yelled out "Isobel ...wait, wait where are you going?" He kept chasing her until he saw her go into the on-call room. He slowed down to a walking pace and entered the room. He found Izzie sitting on the bed and sobbing. He approached her and as he got close she leapt into his arms and held him tight. "What happened?" Mark asked. "What did the Chief say?" After a moment of silence Izzie stepped back, wiped her tears and said "It's over." Mark didn't understand "What's over Isobel?" She looked up and Mark and out of nowhere started to laugh. Mark was confused. "Isobel you are starting to scare me. First you are crying, now you are laughing and all you tell me is that it's over. Please just tell me what's going on." Izzie asked Mark to sit down as she had something important to tell him. Mark did what she asked and waited for her to tell him what was going on. "When I went to the Chief I didn't know what to expect but I am so glad that I spoke to him … Mark I am off probation." With that Mark breathed a sigh of relief and said "That's great. I knew they had to take you off that soon – you have been nothing but fantastic since you've come back and I am so proud of you." With that Izzie leaned forward and kissed him. "It's because of you, you know that right? Without you I wouldn't have made it. Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him again. Mark heated up the kiss by placing Izzie on the bed and as he pulled back a little Izzie held his face and said "There is something else I have to tell you. … I love you Mark." Without hesitation Mark replied "I love you too." Izzie and Mark layed on the bed for a little while, until she said "We have to get back to work but how about we continue this tonight?" Mark kissed her on the forehead and said "You read my mind". They both got up and walked out knowing that what happened this morning was a step in the right direction.

As Izzie was fixing her hair she ran into Dr Bailey who smiled and said "Dr Stevens welcome back. Dr Montgomery is waiting for you in the neo-natal unit." With that Izzie thanked Dr Bailey and went off to meet Addison. As Izzie walked into the neo-natal unit Addison was in her scrubs leaning over an incubator. She looked up at Izzie and said "Welcome back Dr Stevens." Izzie thanked her and walked towards her. "Stevens meet Emma. She was born 6 1/2 weeks early as her mother began to develop pre-eclampsia. I delivered her via an emergency c-section. She was doing fine up until this morning when it was confirmed that she had developed a pneumothorax and she needs surgery to correct this."

Izzie looked at Addison and said "what are her chances?" Addison replied "The truth is: there is no guarantee that she will survive this." With that Addison told Izzie she had booked an OR for 3pm so she had 2 hours to prepare for the surgery. Addison left the room while Izzie stayed with Emma. She looked down at her and thought about her own little girl who would be eleven by now. She started to wonder what she looked like. The colour of her hair and eyes. What unique mannerisms she would have and whether she was a smart girl. With those thoughts crossing through her mind she heard a male voice whisper "Looking at our future Isobel?" With that she turned around and saw that it was Mark. She smiled and replied "Well I would hope that we would have a healthy baby that we could take home and not have to wait around praying that they made it through surgery." Mark kissed the back of her neck and said "That's why I love you….I will see you tonight." "Definitely" Izzie replied.

Izzie prepared for the surgery and thought about her discussion with Mark. Only a few months ago she thought her life was over when Denny died and now she was back in the game, but more than that she was in love with McSteamy and they were talking about kids. She smiled at the thought when Addison came in and asked if she was ready to go. Izzie nodded and walked into the OR. The surgery went well and Emma came through it both to the relief of Izzie and Addison. As they cleaned up Izzie turned to Addison and said "Thank you. Thank you for letting me in on this surgery – but more importantly thank you for saving this life." Addison looked at Izzie and smiled. She knew what she was saying. "Stevens, maybe you should think about specialising in neo-natal. You did great out there and the compassion you have for your patients will serve you well". "Seriously?" Izzie replied. "I will think about it". With that both women walked both going their separate ways.

As Izzie made her way home she thought about what a perfect day she had. Coming off probation, telling Mark she loved him, doing a surgery that gave a little girl her life back and even thinking about having her own. She got out of the car and raced into the house to get changed as she an evening planned with Mark. It took her 45 minutes to figure out what she was going to wear and while she was making the fourth out of her nine outfit changes, her mobile rang. "Hello" "Hey there gorgeous I am at the restaurant and you are late. You are still coming right?" Mark asked. "Off course I am, I am just … well it's a girl thing" Izzie replied. Mark smiled at what she said. "Isobel you will look beautiful no matter what you wear. Just wear something and get here I am starving." "Ok, ok" Izzie replied. "I am on my way". With that she put the phone down and sat on the bed. All she could think about was the night that Denny died. That night she couldn't decide what to wear….and she was late and by the time she got there Denny was gone. She said to herself "Isobel Stevens, you are fine, Mark is fine, and everything is fine." She took a deep breath got off the bed and made her way down the stairs. She got in the car and drove to the restaurant but all she could think about was that night and whether or not she was fated to go through the same thing.

She parked the car, but she just sat there. She wanted to get out but she was scared to. She knew she had too. Mark was waiting for her….or was he? She had her hands and her head placed on the wheel when she heard a tap on her car window. She looked up and it was Mark. She smiled, but he saw the tears in her eyes. "You aren't having second thoughts about being with me are you?" Mark asked. Izzie got out of the car and hugged him. "No, it's just that I thought you wouldn't be here". Mark pulled back and said "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well the last time I planned a night like this it was the prom and…." But before he let her finish Mark said "That's not going to happen with us. I told you I am here and that I will always be here. I love you so why would I leave you?" Izzie relaxed into Mark's arms. After a few moments she said "Lets go inside I am really hungry now." Mark raised his eyebrow and gave her that McSteamy look. "I thought you were going to kill me with starvation. You know I really have built up an appetite." As they walked towards the restaurant Izzie said "Maybe I can help you with that later on". "You most certainly will" Mark responded. With that they both started to laugh, but before they walked in Mark stopped and said "Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight?" "No you didn't" Izzie responded. "Well you do. You just amaze me." Mark said. With that Izzie smiled "You know what we make a great couple." Mark nodded and said "We sure do…."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 5 months, 6 days and 19 hours since Izzie and Mark had been together. Although a place in her heart would always be reserved for Denny, she knew that she had found a friend and a lover in Mark. Everyone had noticed the difference in him. As Addison told Izzie "The man whore look in him has disappeared and all you can see is commitment in his eyes".

As Izzie made her way to the neo-natal ward to work with Addison, she couldn't help but notice that the nurses were looking at her and whispering. Izzie just glared at them at thought that they were just jealous that she had the love of Seattle's most eligible bachelor. "Morning Dr Montgomery" "Oh… hello Stevens" Addison replied. Izzie noticed that there was a little quiver in Addison's voice. "Stevens, before we get started I need to talk to you." Izzie felt a little insecure and wondered why Addison was so serious with her. "Is everything okay Dr Montgomery?" "Isobel, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or threatened". Izzie was taken back by this. She had never called her by her first name. "Ok" Izzie replied. Addison got started "When Mark and I were together…" Izzie interrupted "Please do we have to go through this?" "Yes" Addison exclaimed. She put her hair behind her ears and said "Let me start again. When Mark and I were together I thought that he loved me and would just be with me. But I was wrong. He cheated on me with…" before she finished her sentence Izzie said "What you think Mark is cheating on me is that it? Because he is not! He loves me and he would never hurt me that way". "Izzie please let me finish" Addison said. "Fine, go for it". As Izzie stood there with her hands crossed Addison finished her sentence "He cheated on me with a scrub nurse. Isobel all I want to tell you is that same scrub nurse has started to work for Seattle Grace as of this morning". "What?" Izzie replied. "She's here? Why is she here?" "I will tell you but you need to be calm" Addison told her. "Mark asked for her". There was silence and within a minute of Addison finishing her sentence Izzie stormed out saying to herself "You son of a bitch wait til I get my hands on you." Addison ran to the corridor yelling "Stevens wait" But Izzie was too far gone.

Alex was Mark's intern for the day and he saw Izzie storming down the corridor. "Iz wait up". "Not now Alex, where is Sloane?" Izzie asked. "He's in Room 219 with a patient" "Thanks" she replied and kept on walking. She made it to the Room and saw Mark inside speaking to the patient. She said to herself "Izzie be strong. Just tell him to get rid of her and that will be it. He loves you, so he will listen". Izzie knocked on the door and walked in "Dr Stevens" Mark said. "Dr Sloane may we have a word when you are done?" Izzie asked. "Sure thing, just give me a minute" Marked replied. Izzie stepped outside and waited for Mark to come out. When Mark came he expected to see a smile but instead he was treated with a look that signalled his death was fast approaching. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the on-call room. "Sit down and you listen to me" she yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you today Stevens. Have you gone mad? I may be your boyfriend but…" Before he finished his words Izzie butted in "Well that point is debateable". Mark had no idea what she was talking about. "Just spit it out what is on your mind". Mark said.

"Fine! You have a choice to make me or the scrub nurse" Izzie said. "So I see you have been talking to Addison" Mark replied. "I just told you to make a choice and you respond with that comment? Where do you get off?" Izzie replied. "I am not going to sit here and listen to this crap. I have a job to do and I suggest you go and do the same" Mark said. With that he picked himself up off the bed stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut so hard that everyone heard it right up to the Chiefs office. Izzie just sat there. She had no idea what had just happened but she knew that there was no going back now. She lay on the bed and noticed that the door knob was being turned. "There's someone in here" She shouted. As the door opened Mark replied 'I know". He leant against the wall, arms folded and said. "Can you explain to me what just happened?" Izzie didn't reply. She just kept looking up at the ceiling. "Did you hear me?" Mark asked. With that Izzie got up and went and stood right in front of him. "I heard you, but I can't believe you would do this." Mark grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, but Izzie refused to kiss him back. He pulled away from her and asked her. "Can you tell me what the big deal is? So what Nikki has come to Seattle to work, what has that got to do with us?" Mark asked. Izzie responded "You don't get it do you. You cheated on Addison with her, who's to say you won't do that again." Mark raised an eyebrow at the comment and couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. "I love you Isobel. I would never do that to you. You are the only one that I want." Izzie stood there shaking her head, "Isn't that what you said to Addison…and you still cheated on her." Mark went to hold Izzie's hand when she pulled away and yelled "Don't touch me" with that she ran out of the door. Bailey was outside with Derek and when Mark walked out Derek said "You are unbelievable, somehow I knew you could never hold it together". "Just shut up Derek and stay out of it" Mark replied when he went on his way. Bailey turned to Derek and said "If he hurts that girl, so help me I will …" and before she finished Derek said "don't worry there will be a queue and I will be first in line."

Word had reached Meredith on the incident and she went looking for Izzie and found her in a supply closet. "Izzie, I am sorry, but what happened?" Izzie looked at Meredith and said "mark and his scrub nurse" Meredith had a confused on her face "Did McSteamy cheat on you?" Izzie looked up "Not yet, but who is to say he wont." Meredith was even more confused "I don't understand Iz". "Mark has asked the scrub nurse he cheated on Addison with to join him at Seattle Grace" Izzie replied Meredith was shocked and uttered "Seriously?" "Yes seriously!" said Izzie. Meredith asked if she had asked Mark why he had done that and all Izzie could say was that "Addison was right, you were all right. Mark is not a commitment guy he is a man whore" and with that Izzie began uncontrollable sobbing. Meredith stayed with her until her pager went off, and it was Mark. She told Izzie to sit tight and that she would be back, she just needed to answer the page. As Meredith was walking out the door Izzie spoke up "Mer if you see Mark and if her asks you where I am tell him to leave me alone." Meredith looked at the hurt on the face of her friend and said "Don't worry I will."

As Meredith went to find Mark all she could think about was Izzie and how she had been through so much. When she saw Mark she went to open her mouth and Mark said "Save it…you people have no idea yet you judge me. Now where is she?" Meredith looked at Mark and said "I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you". "Dam it Grey, where is she? I need to talk to her. She has got me so wrong." Mark uttered. Meredith looked at his face and how sincere he was. "How about you tell me what is going on before I even consider whether or not I tell you where Izzie is?." Meredith replied. Mark was fine with that idea and they went to the cafeteria to talk it out. Mark explained that a scrub nurse by the name of Nikki had applied for a job and the Chief had asked him for a reference as he had worked with her. Mark obliged. "That's all I did". Mark added. "Wait a minute you never asked her to come?" asked Meredith. "No…why would I do that. I even told the Chief that she is not to work in the same OR as me as it might cause tension between Isobel and me." Mark replied. Meredith went quiet and the stated "Well Izzie was under the impression that you asked her to come and she thinks that now that this scrub whatever is here you will go back to your old McSteamy ways." All Mark said to that was "Addison. I bet you Addison told Isobel that I asked her to come down when I didn't. Now will you please tell em where she is?" Meredith hesitated and said "She's in the supply closet on the 2nd floor opposite the nurse's station." As Mark walked away he thanked Meredith, but he knew that the battle ahead would not be easy.

Mark knocked on the supply closet door and went in. He saw Izzie huddled in the corner and softly sobbing. He stood there for a moment and said "I'm sorry. I hate seeing you like this." Izzie looked up and replied "You may think that you are sorry but I know you now. I should have listened but I thought I was right and they were wrong. Dr Sloane I am an intern and you are an attending: let's just keep it at that. We are over." As Izzie said this she put her head down and asked him to leave. "Please don't do this" Mark said. "Don't throw us away on my past …. I don't know how many times I have to say that you are the one for me. I truly do love you, more than anyone else but if you don't love me back just tell me. Be honest with me." Izzie looked up at him "The problem isn't that I love you, because I do: and I never thought that I would say this but I love you more than I could have ever loved Denny…. But I don't trust you and that scares me. When I asked you to choose you made me feel like a fool. You should have said I choose you, but you didn't. If I can't be the person that you choose its better that we stop now." Izzie's words hurt Mark deeply and the tears formed in his eyes "I don't want to lose you" he said. "You already have Mark" Izzie picked herself up from the floor and walked out of the room, while Mark just stood there. As he turned around to watch her leave he whispered to himself "I won't let you walk away from me: I won't let you walk away from us: I need you and I will fight to win you back,"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 8 days since Izzie told Mark to leave for alone and it wasn't getting easier for either of them. Mark would ask Bailey for Izzie everyday, and everyday it was the same answer "No Dr Sloane" it would be followed up by "today I have assigned Karev, Grey or O'Malley". Today was no different. As Mark approached Bailey she put her hand up towards it and said "Save it. I know you want Stevens but the answer is no. When will you get it through your head that she is not going to work with you? And even if she showed any sign of weakness towards you I am here to protect her." Mark stood there with his hand in his pockets, "So who do I get today?" he asked. Bailey replied "Grey". As Bailey walked away from the discussion Izzie was walking towards him and when he called out to her she looked at him put her head down and walked straight past him. The nurses standing behind their station gave out a giggle and replied "You think this is funny? You people are so pathetic, haven't you got patients to deal with?" with that he stormed off to go and find the Chief.

On his way to the Chief's office he ran into Derek. "So Mark how are we today?" Derek asked. Mark raised an eyebrow and replied "The same as every other day you have asked me: I'm miserable". "Good" said Derek "Because that's exactly what you deserve". As Derek walked off Mark yelled out "What the hell have I done here? Addison's big mouth has cost me. If she was right I would cop this on the chin: but she was wrong. She was wrong." Mark's words stopped Derek in his track, and as he walked back towards Mark he actually felt sorry for him. "You know what Derek, when Grey was fighting for her life, who sat next to you and waited with you? Who tried to convince you that everything would be ok?" Derek just looked straight at Mark and said "I know it was you and I thanked you for it, but what you have done to Stevens: knowing she was vulnerable, knowing that the thought of becoming second or third or fourth best would crush her: and what did you do? Give Nikki such a reference that the Chief would be mad not to giver her a job. So sure, you didn't ask her to come but you made dam sure she did." With those words Mark took a deep breath and said "You are right Derek…now that you put it that way….you are right. But tell me, how can I make things with Isobel right? I need to fix that, because you may not believe it but I can't live without her. I am totally hooked and I don't want to let go." Derek extended his arm and placed it on Mark's shoulders "Too be honest, I do believe you Mark but I don't know how to fix this other than to be honest with her. She is with me today, so do you want me to talk to her?" Mark smiled at Derek and said "would you do that?' Derek nodded and added "I would do that for a friend." Mark thanked Derek and said 'I would appreciate that" and as Derek walked away Mark added "It's nice to have you back."

Derek paged Izzie and asked him to meet her at the cafeteria. He was sitting down with two coffees when she walked in. "Hi Dr Shepherd" Izzie said. "It's Derek Izzie" he replied. "Ok" she said with hesitation in her voice and a smile on her face. "So what's up Derek?" "I just thought it would be nice to sit down and have a talk" he replied. Izzie just looked at Derek before she said "If this is about who I think it is I don't want to hear it." "Izzie, you are actually wrong about him" Derek said. Izzie nearly chocked on her coffee before she added "Excuse me? This coming from a man that not only warned me about McSteamy, but hates him to the point that you wished he never existed." "That's not right Izzie. Maybe in the past yes, but as of now, he is different: he has changed and it's all because of you. All I am asking is that you hear him out. Let him explain without you interrupting. Just give him a chance to make it right." Izzie could not believe what she was hearing. As she stood up to leave she said "Derek, with all due respect, how much is Mark paying you for this? Because no matter how much it is, it's not enough. I am your intern today and if you want to talk about this any further I will go to Bailey to assign me to someone else. All I want is to do a good job wherever I am and not to be constantly reminded of Mark. Can you do that?" Derek looked up at her and said "Fine, I won't say another word. …But Izzie you are wrong about him." With that Izzie walked off and Derek whispered to himself "What did she mean by wherever I am? What is she up to?" As he got up to leave after receiving a page Derek shook his head and thought that his is one hell of a problem, and somehow he hoped that it would turn out for the best.

As Izzie was waiting for the elevator she was joined by a nurse who turned to Izzie and said "Hi" Izzie smiled back and said "Hi. I haven't seen you before. I'm Dr Stevens, but they all call me Izzie". The nurse just smiled and said "Oh so you're Isobel Stevens…. I'm Nikki. I have just moved to Seattle." Izzie starred at her. She was as tall as she was: a brunette with long hair and green eyes. Izzie thought to herself that she was quite pretty and decided that she woulod not engage in a conversation with her. All Izzie said was "I'm taking the stairs" as she walked away she saw Mark approaching and before he could say anything she said "Off to ride the elevator with your personal nurse?" Mark sighed and yelled out "When are you going to give me a chance to explain? Isobel please you have to give me a chance." Izzie turned around and saw that Nikki was not only standing there but she had a smile on her face: with that Izzie walked back towards Mark and kissed him quite passionately. The kiss went on for what seemed to be an eternity with Nikki and the rest of the corridor just looking on. When she pulled back both she and Mark were panting. Izzie then turned to Nikki and said "Now you can have him. You came from New York to be with him…..Be my guest." Mark looked at her and said "Not that I haven't wanted to do that but why did you just do that?" Izzie responded "To give you a taste of what you will never ever get from me again. It was a farewell kiss Mark, because as of next week you won't be seeing me anymore." Mark was shocked at Izzie's words. "What do you mean by that? Off course I will see you, you may not talk to me but I will see you". As she walked away she said to herself "Shit….why did I just say that. I haven't even told Meredith, George or the others and I haven't told the Chief yet." She knew that that is what she needed to do: go and see the Chief.


	7. Chapter 7

Izzie hadn't confided in anyone about her move to Boston but she knew that it was something that needed to be done sooner rather than later. After Denny had died she had applied for a research position at the Medical Research Institute. Although she had been accepted she deferred her commencement date after things started to turn around for her: but now that she was hurting again she didn't want to stay at Seattle Grace, the place where she had found and lost love twice.

As she made her way to the Chief's office she thought about her friends and the fact that eventhough she would leave they weren't alone: George had Callie: Meredith had Derek: Cristina had Burke: and Alex had Addison. She thought to herself that in fact she was the odd one out in their friendships as she was the only one who was now alone. She tried to justify leaving them by thinking to herself that although they would initially miss her they would move on: they didn't need her. The Chiefs door was open but she knocked anyway he looked up and he asked her to come in. "What can I do for you Stevens" he asked. She took a deep breath and said "Dr Webber … Chief I am here to let you know that I am resigning from Seattle Grace." At that the Chief stood up, placed his hands on his hips and said "Stevens what on earth are you talking about?" "Please Chief just sit down and hear me out." Izzie replied. As the Chief sat down in his chair she went on "I have been offered a position at the Medical Research Institute of Boston and I was waiting for the right time to accept it, and I think I have found the perfect moment." The Chief shook his head and raised his voce. "Its Dr Sloane isn't it. You people are unbelievable. The sexual need between my interns and my residents has been without doubt the most problematic thing I have had to deal with since the day I was made Chief." Izzie tried to comment but the Chief kept going "Not one of you displayed any restraint and this is what it has come too. I can't believe this Stevens, after everything you have gone through and all the hard work you have put in, in reclaiming the trust of everyone here you want to leave us."

As the Chief uttered those last five words his office door opened and it was Mark. "Did I hear right you are leaving?" Mark asked. "Get out Dr Sloane" the Chief yelled. "You have caused enough trouble so shut the door and leave." Mark closed the door and made his way to the steel railings in the corridor outside the Chiefs office. He threw the files on the floor and leaned over them and placed his head in his hands. Those who were in the corridor turned and looked at him but kept on their way. Addison came from behind him and asked "Mark what's wrong with you?" Without turning he yelled at her "Addison get the hell away from me … Just get the hell away from me". She was shocked at both his tone and his words. "What is wrong with you" she said. He turned around and looked her straight in the face "You are what's wrong with me. You and your crap has cost me. I don't want you near me so walk away …Now!" As his voice started to get louder and louder, the Chief ran out of his office and yelled "What the hell is going on here?" he looked at Mark and said "Just back off….. You too Addison just get out of here. I can't believe you people. You are in a hospital with sick people and you are supposed to be doctors, the leaders of this place and I find you yelling in the corridors." With that Addison, looking guilty yet concerned, started to make her way down the corridor when she asked the Chief "Why is he like this?" The Chief replied "Izzie Stevens has resigned and is permanently moving to Boston." Addison apologised and with her hands in the pockets of her white jacket walked away. The Chief went up to Mark and ordered him to go home if this was going to be his attitude all day. Mark said "No I'm staying; I have surgery in 2 hours." "Well" said the Chief "Pull yourself together and get out of my sight." Mark bent down and picked up his files, but before he left he asked the Chief "Can you convince her to stay?" The Chief knew that Mark was feeling miserable so he softened his tone" I wish I could, but she has made it clear to me that her mind is made up and she is leaving. Trust me I have tried everything." Both Mark and the Chief looked at eachother with a defeated face. The Chief put his hand on Mark's shoulder and said "I'm sorry." Mark smiled and said "Yeah, me too" and walked away.

The word of Izzie's resignation spread through the hospital before Izzie had the chance to tell her friends. As Izzie made her way to the cafeteria for lunch she got a mixed reception: from glares to well wishes and through all of this she tried to imagine the reaction of Meredith, George, Cristina and Alex. As she got there she saw the four of them sitting at their usual table, and took a moment to just watch them and in doing so couldn't help but smile. She slowly walked towards them when George saw her and put his head down. Izzie sat next to Meredith and it was Alex who made the first move. "Iz, all I want to say is why?" Meredith then added "I can't believe you hid this from us for so long. You don't have to do this you know. You may be trying to get away from McSteamy … but what about us?" It was at this point that George lifted his head and said "I can't believe you are leaving me; leaving us. I thought you were my best friend, but you couldn't even confide in me." Before Izzie could say anything, George picked up his tray and left. Cristina was the only one who hadn't said anything. Meredith gave her the glare so Cristina added "So what will you be doing when you get there?" "Cristina!" said Meredith "What?" she replied. Izzie at this point knew she needed to answer their questions. "I know that I should have told you along time ago but when things started working for me I didn't see a point in telling you. But now I can't be here: I can't walk the corridors of a place where I keep finding love and losing it. It hurts …. It just really hurts. I am sorry, but I won't be far and you always come and visit …. But I can't be here now." "I understand" said Meredith, "But it's just …. You can't leave us because of McSteamy". Alex looked at Izzie and said "Do you have to go now?" She smiled at him and said "I have to go now. I start there soon and the more I delay the harder it will get to leave."

As Izzie got up to leave she smiled at them and said "I am fine with this, and you guys will be fine without me here. I am sorry but I have to go". The tears were rolling down her cheeks when she ran out of the cafeteria. As she did this she bumped into someone. She stopped to say sorry but when she looked up it was Mark. They looked eachother in the eyes, obvious to everyone that they were yearning for eachother. Izzie took Mark's head in her hands and while their foreheads came together she whispered to him "Good bye" Mark tried to say something but she placed her fingers and his lips and said "I know what you are going to say …. So there's no need. Just let me go." Mark knew that he couldn't do anything and smiled as she walked away from him and the future he thought they would have shared together.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Izzie's last day at Seattle Grace and when she arrived at work she watched her friends go in but she stood her ground. She remembered the first day she walked through those doors: the day she walked in for the prom: and now she was walking through one last time. As she stood there Burke walked up from behind her and whispered "You can change your mind and stay Stevens." Although he didn't see her reaction, she just smiled and replied "I could but I won't. I made my decision and there is no reason to change my mind. As she spoke her words she took a step forward but she felt a little light headed and had it not been for Burke behind her she would have fallen, but he caught her on the way down. "Stevens are you okay?" "I …..I just felt a little dizzy" she replied. "It must be last day anxieties" she added. But Burke wasn't willing to put it down to that so quickly "Come in and let me check you out" he said. "No… its okay, I am fine, nothing to worry about. Lets just go in and get this day started" Izzie said. Burke walked inside with her but he was still concerned over what he saw. As they walked their separate ways, he rang Cristina and told her to keep an eye on Izzie as something may be wrong with her.

Bailey was awaiting her interns outside of the locker rooms when Mark approached her. "Dr Bailey" he began. "I know that you have knocked back every request for Stevens I have made, but being her last day I thought you would relent and allow me just one last day with her." Bailey looked up at him and said "Fine, but do me a favour and don't torture her on her last day." Mark smiled and said "OK". Izzie was the first one out of the locker rooms. When Bailey saw her she said "Well Stevens you have come along way and I never thought I would say this to any of my interns ever but I am proud of you as a person and a doctor" as she said this she smiled but there was sadness in her voice. "Thank you Dr Bailey" Izzie replied. "I can't believe that this is my last day" she added. As the rest of the interns made their way to where Bailey was standing she advised them of who they were working with. O'Malley – Burke: Grey – Torres: Yang – Shepherd: Karev – Montgomery: and Stevens you're with Sloane. "Dr Bailey!" Izzie proclaimed. "Stevens, it's your last day and he requested you and this time I wasn't going to say no. Just go" Before Izzie walked away Cristina said "Izzie can I ask you something?" "Sure" Izzie replied. "Are you ok? Because Burke said you felt a little off this morning." "Cristina I am fine its just last day anxiety. I am fine…..I am fine". With that Izzie went to look for Sloane, but as she did she started to feel ill again and stopped and leant on the wall to regain her composure. It was at that point that she thought to herself "On no, I can't be? Can I...this is so not good."

As she made her way to Mark and saw him speaking to the Chief so she stopped in her tracks until the Chief yelled out to her "Stevens come over here for a moment" As she started to walk towards him she felt as though she was in slow motion and when she looked at the Chief and Mark she couldn't see them clearly. She heard Mark call out to her but before she could answer she fell to the floor. She was unconscious for a moment, but when she came too she was in Mark's arms. She looked at his face and noticed the concern and fear in his eyes. She went to place her hand on his face but before she could she was out again. Mark picked her up and took her to a room where he placed her on the bed. The Chief ran in after him and asked him to leave. "Sloane get out of here, you are just in the way" "But Chief" he protested. "Wait outside …. You aren't in a state to do any good at the moment". Mark did what the Chief asked and made his way to the door; and in doing so he saw Derek walking in his direction and ran towards him. "Derek please you have to go in there. The Chief kicked me out." Derek had no idea what was going on. "Mark what is it?" Mark hesitated and said "Its Isobel. She collapsed and the Chief won't let me near her. You have to get in there." "Ok" Derek said. "Just wait, I'll go in and see what's going on. Just hang in there"

As Derek walked in Mark tried to see what was going on but he couldn't get a clear view. However he noticed that Izzie was awake and mumbling something to the Chief, who reacted with putting his hand on Izzie's shoulder. Mark was pacing when Derek came out. "Mark she's ok, the Chief has asked for some tests and a consult from another doctor." Mark looked at Derek and said "A consult from whom?" Derek didn't answer so Mark repeated the question. "Derek … from whom?" Derek looked up at him and said "Addison". Mark had one hand on his hip and the other rested on his chin. "Addison? Why a consult from….." Mark stopped asking the question as he knew the answer to his own question. Derek smiled at him, put his hand on his shoulder and said "Yeah". Mark moved towards the door of Izzie's room, and when he got close their eyes met for a moment before Izzie turned away.

Addison saw Mark on her way into Izzie's room and not a word was spoken between the two. While Izzie was being examined Mark remained outside, he never answered a single page and he even rescheduled a surgery. He didn't want to go anywhere, except inside that room to talk to Izzie. Mark kept looking at his watch and at the door to Izzie's room to see how long it would take for Addison to come out so that he could barge in. He saw the handle slowly turn and he rushed to the door. He stood there as Addison and two nurses left, and the Chief was the last one to leave, but before Mark could go in the Chief blocked his way. "Chief, please move I want to go in." Mark said. The Chief replied "In a minute Dr Sloane. You can go in because she wants to talk and you will listen. She isn't feeling that great so don't be too long." The Chief stepped aside to let Mark in and watched as he entered the room and closed the door. Izzie was sitting up in her bed with her hands gently resting on her stomach. "Are you ok?" asked Mark. "Yeah, I'm just trying to get used to this." Izzie replied. "Can I sit?" was Mark's second question. Izzie smiled and said "Yes, but only if you come and sit by me."

Mark did as she requested and as he sat on the bed Izzie leaned towards him and the two embraced. "Oh Isobel, I love you so much. When you collapsed I didn't know what to do, I thought that I was losing you all over again." Izzie kissed him on the cheek. "You want to know the truth Mark: as each day passed and it got closer to me leaving I was dying inside. Sitting on this bed made me realise that I don't want to go." 'Iz are you telling me that you are staying? Please tell me that's what you are saying?" Izzie saw the glow in Mark's face and said "Yes that is what I am saying. I told the Chief to rip up my resignation and he sad that he had done that the day I gave it to him." "What about Boston?" Mark asked. "Well the Chief is calling them and will come up with a reason for what I can't go." Izzie replied. At this Mark grabbed Izzie's face and kissed her, but Izzie quickly pulled away. "Mark I said that I was staying, but I didn't say we were back together." Mark raised an eyebrow and said "What? We are having a baby, what do you mean we are not together again?" Izzie explained that just because she was pregnant didn't mean that all was forgotten. With that Mark got off the bed. "Where do you get off? How many times do you want to break me? First you throw us away, then you plan to leave Seattle and now you're pregnant with our baby and you are sending me away … No way is that happening. I want you, I want us and I want this baby. So you better start thinking straight, because after you've rested I am coming back and I want an answer to my question." Deep down Izzie was pleased to see Mark fight for them to be together. She knew that his love for her was deep and she felt the same way. But before she let her emotions take her over she asked "And what question would that be?". Mark went over to her and took her face in his hands. He kissed her for some courage and said "Isobel Stevens you are my future and I can't live without you …. Will you marry me? At that point Izzie knew that Mark was her everything and just smiled. She wanted to answer his question, but Mark interrupted. "I said I want to hear your answer when I get back." Izzie replied and said "But I have an answer for you know, so let me say what I want to say so that I can put you out of your misery" with her persistence to answer his question and the tone and manner of her words Mark knew what the answer would be, and he just wanted to leave before she said the word he was most dreading to hear. "Mark Sloane, are you listening to me?" Izzie asked. He turned and looked her. Izzie asked him to sit properly on the bed, and as always he did what she asked. She then took her self and sat in Mark's lap, put her arms around his neck and said "my answer is ……..Yes".


	9. Chapter 9

A number of months had passed, months which saw Mark and Izzie get married and buy a house: but more importantly for Izzie it was months that got her closer to saying goodbye to the 'fat stomach' that had overtaken her. As she sat on the couch in their living room watching TV, all dressed and ready to go to work, she started to become agitated for some unknown reason. When Mark walked in saying "ready to go?" all Izzie responded with was "for the love of God, what now!" Mark walked over to her and knelt down in front of her saying "honey, what have I done…what's wrong?" Izzie looked at him and just started to cry, saying "Its not you, it me."

"Hey… why are you saying that? You can tell me" Mark said softly. "I want this baby out…I can't take this anymore….I can't sit or stand or lay down without being uncomfortable. Add to that that I look awful." she replied. Mark knew that this was one of those moments, so instead of laughing (as he usually did) he told Izzie that "no matter what she was the most beautiful woman in the World. Pregnant or not Mrs Sloane you are sexy!" Top that he added that he would call the chief and tell him they were both not coming in today, and they could spend the day relaxing at home. Izzie looked up at Mark and smiled. "That is why I love you….you are so sweet with me" at that she kissed him and said "No you can pick yourself up; grab our jackets and the keys so we can get to work. I don't have long to go until I see the back of Seattle Grace for a while, so I want to savour every working minute." Mark kissed her hand and replied 'your wish is my command."

On their way to the hospital Izzie was fidgeting – shifting from one side to the other. Putting the seatbelt on and then taking it off again. Mark was looking at her from the corner of his eye and before he could say anything Izzie jumped in "I don't know what is wrong with me. I just feel …. How can I say this ….I am just hurting all over" Mark looked at her, and put one hand on her belly and said "When we get there we will go and find Addison and see if she can deal with whatever it is that's bothering you." Izzie nodded at Mark's suggestion. In the back of her mind all she could think about was whether or not this was it… was she in labour? She couldn't be, she then thought I have five weeks to go, and Addison told me all was going well for an on-time delivery: but on the other hand it was explain the pains she was feeling on a consistent basis. With that in mind she knew her contractions had started. As Mark parked the car, she grabbed his arm and said, "I need a wheelchair." Mark turned to her and said "Do you think you are…." But before he finished she rolled her eyes and said "Please Mark just get me a wheelchair". The second she let go of his arm; Mark jumped out of the car and did what she asked.

As he did this she slowly manoeuvred herself out of the car and leaned forward and rested on the car for some support. Izzie was in pain, and she didn't know what to do to about it. Mark raced towards her with a wheelchair with a concerned look and said "Iz, sit down so I can take you in. I have paged Addison and she will meet us in there." As Izzie sat down she said "Mark, its happening: my water just broke." Mark kissed her on the head and took her inside. Addison was pacing the hall waiting for them and raced to Izzie when she saw her come in. Before Addison could say anything Izzie spoke up "Addie my contractions are getting longer, stronger, and closer together...its early …..you said this wouldn't happen." With that Addison looked at Mark and said "I'll take over" Mark nodded, put his hand on Izzie's shoulder and added "I am going to be there for the whole thing". Izzie put her hand on Mark's and replied "You sure are, I need someone to yell at and you will do."

As Izzie's labour became more intense she knew she didn't have long to go. The baby wanted to come out and she wanted it no other way. Meredith had stopped by to check on Izzie, to make sure that everything was going according to plan. Cristina didn't dare walk in, as she preferred to wait until the baby was born and as she said to Meredith "I'll pat it on the head then." George on the other hand didn't know this was happening as he had the day off, while Alex was in surgery with the chief. As Cristina and Meredith were waiting outside Izzie's room, Derek walked past and asked what was going on. He had just got out of surgery and was oblivious to anything that was happening outside his OR. As he was walking up to them he saw Mark walk out of the room … walk over to the nurses station, lean down and put his head on the desk. Derek went up to him and said "What is it? Is everything ok?" Mark looked up and said "Izzie is in labour" but before Derek could say anything Mark added "everything was going fine, but now I don't know." Derek said "what do you mean you don't know? Is Izzie okay?" "No" Mark replied. "Addie said the baby is going into fetal distress which caused Izzie to have major distress of her own. I tried to calm her down but she told me she hated me and then kicked me out." Derek was concerned placed a hand on Mark's back and said "I'll go in." Mark lifted his head and smiled back saying "thanks".

At hearing this Meredith saw the look on Mark's face and thought a trip to the coffee cart was in order. She came back a few minutes later and said "one bone dry cappuccino and a blueberry scone for the father to be". Mark looked up and smiled. "Thanks Meredith, but I can't. I have to go back in there, but I after what Izzie said to me I don't want her to get more upset than she already is." Meredith put the coffee and scone down and said "Mark, Izzie loves you, whatever she said ... it's the pain talking. I am sure she wants you in there" "I know" Mark replied "But I am just ….." without finishing the sentence Derek came out of the room looked at Nark and yelled "Mark, you better come in here right now" As Mark got up to go, Meredith said "She will be fine. I'll be out here if you need me" with that Mark smiled and ran to the room closing the door behind him. The urgency of Derek's call scared Meredith and Cristina, but all they could do was just wait. Cristina looked at Meredith and said "I hope Barbie is ok. She has to be right?' Meredith just took Cristina's hand and held it tight saying "She'll be fine and so will be baby". While they were waiting outside Bailey came past and asked if there was any news. Meredith looked up and said "all we know is that the baby was in distress… and it's been over an hour now and we have no idea what's going on. Derek went in there earlier to check on things but even he hasn't come out…..Dr Bailey I am really scared for Izzie" Bailey sat with them at the nurses station put her head down and started to pray. As she was doing that Burke walked past and asked Miranda if he could join in, but before he could sit down, Izzie's door opened. They all looked up and saw Derek come out, followed closely by Addison. They both looked numb. Meredith, Cristina, Bailey and Burke walked towards them. Meredith went to ask a question, but before she could Addie looked at them and said "you can go in, but don't be too long Izzie needs her rest – it was far from an easy birth". Meredith ran to the door to find Mark sitting on the bed with Izzie, holding the baby, but both looking totally exhausted. As she walked in Izzie said "Mer, meet Joshua Tyler Sloane". Meredith walked towards her and said "Hi there little guy, you gave us all a scare …. You are so beautiful." At that Cristina, Bailey and Burke walked in, and this time Mark did the introductions. "Joshua Tyler Sloane, say hello to Dr Yang, Dr Bailey and Dr Burke." Bailey moved towards the baby and said "Hi there Josh." She then looked at Izzie and Mark and said "Congratulations, he is beautiful. But now all three of you need to rest." She turned to the others and said "People that's our cue to leave." They all did as Bailey asked, but promised to come back later, before they closed the door behind them when they left.

Mark kissed Izzie and said "I love you Iz, and you and this little guy mean everything to me." Izzie smiled at him and said "I love you too," as Izzie and marked shared a kiss, there was a knock at the door – it was Addie, she came in to take Josh so that he could be given his antibiotic drops, his injection of Vitamin K and to run all the necessary tests. Mark handed Josh over, and when Addie closed the door behind her, Mark got up and lay on the bed with Izzie. She put her head on his chest and be bent over and kissed her on the forehead, softly saying "imagine us, mum and dad" Izzie looed up at Mark and said "you'll make a great dad Mark, but for now all I want to do is get some shut eye". Mark looked down at Izzie and said "get some sleep mum" as she wrapped her arm around his waist she responded "you too dad," With that they both fell asleep in eachothers' arms.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since the birth of Joshua Tyler Sloane and Addie had told them they could take him home today. As Mark headed to the nursery he bumped into Callie. She couldn't help but comment on the situation at hand. "So Sloane, its time for you to memorise your son's birthday because I bet in one years' time you will be walking the halls not realising the significance of the day, and Izzie ….well she will finally know what she has married and she is stuck with." Mark initially ignored the comment and walked by, but all of a sudden he stopped and turned to Callie saying "You know what Torres, you just can't stand the fact that Izzie and I are happy, have a beautiful little boy and have a perfect life... As Meredith would say McStunning and McSteamy have a McBaby and you are so McJealous." He walked away laughing, leaving Callie to ponder on what he just said. Without having walked more than ten paces he was greeted by Meredith who looked up at him and laughed saying "McSteamy is a McDaddy…….that is McWonderful." Mark put his hands to his hips saying "We have all gone nuts. Do you believe I was doing the Mc talk with Torres … me doing that? I am seriously a changed man." Meredith agreed and added "I am sure Iz wants to go home, so you better get going."

With that Mark walked to the nursery to get his little boy, but before he had a chance to open the door to the nursery he was pushed aside by a code team, who asked him to stay outside while they dealt with the situation at hand. Although a little frustrated he made his way to the parents lounge, but before he sat down his pager went off…when he looked down it was Addison. As he walked over to the nurses' station he turned his head and saw the commotion in the nursery was in fact over Josh. As he got closer to the window he found that his body had just gone numb – he couldn't move, but he knew he had to get in there. He saw Addie working furiously, and in a few moments she was walking towards him. She said "Mark" four times before he turned and looked at her. She grabbed hold of his arm and took him around the corner where there a lounge. She sat him down and as she took her scrub cap off she started by saying "Mark I am sorry but…" before she had the chance to finish he jumped in "Have we lost him?" She looked at him saying "No, no of course not. Not on my watch. I was about to say that I was sorry you had to see that." "What happened?" he asked as a tear slid down his face. Addie knew she couldn't sugar-coat the situation as she usually does with her patients. "Mark, Josh has Patent Ductus Arteriosus (PDA). I have called Burke for a consult, and I think it would be best if we corrected it with surgery straight away.." Mark was taken aback by this "what do you mean he has PDA?" Addie responded "Josh was born a little earlier than expected. So he was at risk of developing a complication. It just so happens that his large blood vessel (the ductus arteriosus) which was supposed to close at birth hasn't. I have tried the drug treatment and he responded well initially, but unfortunately it hasn't worked so surgery is needed".

"Wait just one second …. Are you telling me my son had a complication that you just happened to forget to mention to Izzie and me?" Addie sighed and said "No and yes" "What? What does no and yes mean?"" He yelled. Addie didn't respond, she just starred at the floor. With that Mark stood up one hand on hip, the pointing at Addie. "You know you have done something's in the past … but this … this just tops all of those off." He paused for a moment and than added "What exactly does that no and yes mean?" Addie stood up and said "Ask Izzie. I can't answer that question." With that she walked away. Mark had no idea what was referring to, so he turned and started running towards Izzie's room. When he got there, she was dressed, packed and ready to go. "Hey, where have you been?" she asked. "I have been sitting here waiting for you and Josh so that we can go home." Mark looked at her, she was glowing, and he couldn't believe that for a woman who had given birth only a week ago looked so perfect. He walked towards her and said "Before I say anything, I need to ask you something and I want the truth." She looked at his face... It was so serious and replied "What is it? Has something happened? Why don't you have Josh?" Mark went and sat on the bed with her. "Iz we can't take him home just yet. There is a slight complication." Izzie knew where this was going "It's about the PDS isn't it?" she asked. Mark jumped up and said "You knew … you knew and you didn't tell me?" "Mark please" Izzie said. "No, this is so not happening." Mark said. "Our son has to have surgery because of a condition you knew about, but you couldn't bother telling me about. What is this Isobel? What were you thinking off?" "Mark just listen for a minute." Izzie cried. At this point Mark was leaning forward on the wall. She went up to him and placed her arm on his back; he immediately turned around and said "At this moment, you have no right to touch me, Stevens." With that he stormed off, leaving Izzie alone in her room and in tears.

Izzie had made her way to the neo-natal unit, as Addison had moved Josh there after Burke had advised that the best way to move forward was surgery. As she walked in she saw Mark sitting next to Josh and for one moment she thought it would be better if she turned around and walked out, but Mark called over to her and as she walked over to him, he stood up and hugged her. "I am sorry Iz; I just went off at you without allowing you to say what you needed to tell me." Izzie kissed him on the cheek and replied "I should have told you, but Addison said it would heal itself in a few days and I didn't want to worry you. You had two major surgeries that you were stressed about and I didn't want to add to that. I am sorry Mark, I should have told you." "See Iz the thing that gets me, is that you thought you were well intentioned, but this is our son. If anything I should have pushed the surgeries aside and been with him. I trusted you when you said he was ok, when you knew he wasn't. This just shows me that you don't trust me." Izzie looked at him and replied "Mark off course I trust you, I love you." "Well if that's true, why hide the truth from me. Maybe Torres was right I will make a crap father." With that he pulled away from Izzie and left.

Izzie had no idea what to do. She knew in some ways she was wrong, but deep down she thought she was doing the right thing. She thought she was sparing him from something she was doing constantly – and that was panicking. With that in mind she sat next to Josh and started to talk to him. "Hey, baby. You know you and your dad are my world so any ideas you or your dad have of slipping away from me … well lets not have that." While Izzie was talking to him, she didn't realise that Mark had come back and was standing at the doorway, listening to her conversation. "You know I didn't want to tell your dad because that would scare him and I am scared enough for the both of us. You need one sane parent, and at the moment that's not me. You need to be ok, because I have to believe that we will all get through this."

As Izzie wiped away the tears, she turned around and saw Mark now sitting on the floor, with his back to the wall. His arms were resting on his knees, and his head lowered. She heard him sniffle, and knew he was hurting. She went over and sat next to him. As she put her arm around him, he turned and placed his head on her chest. He whispered to Izzie, "He will be ok right? …. We will be ok right? … Because I can't think of my life…." With out finishing his sentence Izzie kissed him on the head and said "I believe that Josh will be fine …. I believe that we will be fine …. We will survive this."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the morning of Josh's surgery and as Meredith wheeled Josh into surgery she noticed that Mark was standing in the scrub room leaning on the sink, after she settled Josh on the table, she walked into the scrub room and placed her hand on his shoulder and asked "where is Izzie?" Mark turned to her and said, "She is in her room… I needed to be here and I couldn't bare to keep watching her pacing up and down the room." Meredith looked at him and asked "she's pacing?" Mark responded "yeah...she was pacing with her rosary beads in hand, I tried to talk to her but all she was saying were hail Mary's. By the time I left I think she had got to one hundred. I guessed that was her way of coping…but I just had to be here." Meredith smiled at Mark and replied "He will be fine: you have nothing to worry about. Look at who his parents are. You guys are pretty tough and I am sure he has that fighting spirit." Mark smiled and thanked her for her support and kind words, but told her that he needed her to get in there and make sure that Josh would be okay. As she left all he could do was look on - watching his son on the operating table, motionless and he was unable to do anything. All he wanted to do was walk in there, take him in his arms and say "Mommy and daddy love you very much little guy and we can't wait to take you home. I promise I will be here I wont move, but you have to promise to be okay", as he stood there all he could think about was his wife and son and being a family.

Izzie on the other hand was trying to cope her own way. She was in her room pacing up and down and everytime she heard footsteps approach her room she would freeze fearing the worst. First it was the Chief who came to see how she was doing, and then it was Addison telling her that Burke was the best and there was nothing to worry about and finally George who walked in with a cup of tea and a doughnut for her. As she looked at him she asked "I know I love them but now?" George sat on the bed and said "Its comfort food, but if you don't want it I'll eat it." Izzie took the tea and doughnut, thanked George. But when he left, there was no-one else. She sat on her bed thinking about the surgery, and looking down at her watch thinking where they would be up to and counting down the minutes and seconds til Josh would be taken to recovery. So many times she made her way to the doorway thinking that the best place to be with was with Mark, to wrap her arms around him and feel his strength, but eveytime she got there she felt a force holding her back. She made one final attempt and kept saying to herself "you can do this, you have to do this" with those thoughts in mind she closed her eyes and she stepped outside her room. As she made her way to the OR she felt somewhat relieved that she was going to be near her son, but at the same time she was fearful - not knowing what to expect.

By the time she got there, there was no one left in the OR. She knew that the surgery must be over and as she turned to make her way to recovery Izzie noticed that Mark was sitting on the floor of the scrub room. His head was bowed in his hands and leaning on his knees which were resting on his chest. Izzie didn't know what to make of Mark's body language – was he relieved it was over or did something go wrong – she leaned on the door, scared to walk in – and kept thinking 'why is he sitting there? Something is wrong….something has happened to Josh'. As she stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, Mark slowly lifted his head, wiped the tears with the back of his hands and as he stood up he noticed Izzie standing outside the door – looking helpless. He took a deep breath and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and cried. Izzie just stood there motionless; her hands by her side thinking that she had lost her son. She somehow mustered the energy and pushed him away and asked "What is it, what's happened? Tell me the truth Mark". With that Mark just smiled, "He is fine, Iz our boy is just fine" and as he said this faintly replied "oh God" and collapsed. He rushed to her "Iz, Iz wake up. Didn't you hear me he is okay…please wake up" She opened her eyes and said "What happened Mark?" He smiled at her and knew it was the fear and anxiety that caused her to react that way. "You just fainted. Its okay I've got you."He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they walked to recovery to see their son.

He placed her down and she wrapped her hand around Mark's arm not wanting to let go. Burke saw them approaching and ran towards the "He is doing great! There is nothing to worry about. It was a minor procedure and he came through just fine. We will keep him here for a couple of days and then you can go home." Izzie leaped towards him and hugged Burke, "thank you, thank you, thank you." He just smiled and invited them both to see their son.

Mark sat on the chair and Izzie sat in his lap. They were holding onto eachother tightly glad that the ordeal was over. Mark looked up at her and said "I am sorry for yelling at you …I was angry at you, but I was more scared and I didn't know what to expect." She kissed him on the cheek and replied "There is nothing to be sorry about….we have a son Mark and he needs us to be strong and we will be. I love you and I never want to let you go." Mark looked up at her and replied "Iz I love you and I don't want anything to come between us…." He placed his hand on her cheek and said "You know Dr Sloan we do good work together, and I am not thinking about the OR… I think we should continue to practice." Izzie kissed Mark for what was both a passionate and relieving kiss, and added "I have no doubt that we will." As they both smiled at eachother they looked over at their son who was resting comfortably, and slept in eachothers arms.


End file.
